Touch Me and You Die!
by TierraMoon
Summary: Kagome moves back after 10 yrs of being gone. She became a punk, and a prodigy. Now its time to write the wrongs. AU, OOC, Character Bashings, and infrequent updates
1. Classmates?

**Ok, I am giving this my best shot! This is my first fan fiction so I can't guarantee a positively perfect fanfic.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does…wahh!!! Why couldn't I have been the one with great artistic skills? glares Stop looking at me like that!**

**Title: Touch me and you die.**

**Rated: M for language and a possibility of future lemons**

**Summery: Kagome Higurashi is a new student at S.T. High school. She is a punk who takes shit from nobody. Inuyasha is the schools hottest guy. Sesshomaru is gay at the beginning. Koga is a dick. Kikyo bashing!!! Kagome is a Miko and Inuyasha is a demon. Truth or dare, Sango and Miroku are a couple by the way.**

**Tierra: Damn. o.O I didn't think I would ever start a fanfic!!! Yay!  
**

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

**Kagome: Tierra, you just had a computer hold back! You already have the story written!**

**Tierra: I know… well, I would like to thank my friend, Cheez plz, for telling me this was a great idea for a story.**

**Cheez plz: Oh stop it!**

**Tierra: Oh come on! They should now you so when we,( me, cheez and her hubby gaara,) rule the world they should go to u for advice! **

**Touch me and you die!**

"**No! I don't wanna go to school!" Kagome yelled trying to get out of her mom's grasp.**

"**Kagome Higurashi! You are 16 and I think you are too old for this crap!" He mom yelled trying to shove her into the car.**

"**Mom! I don't wanna have to deal with school on the second day we move to Tokyo!" She yelled Shoving her way out of the car.**

"**Kagome…I will give you two hundred dollars and let you paint your room however you want if you go to school" Her mom bribed.**

**Kagome pondered. Two hundred dollars and paint any way… heck mom always had a problem with my punk side… "Okay. I will paint my room black and red. Everything is to be black and red." Kagome finally said.**

"**Good! Now do want to go in your own car or me to-" Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted.**

"**I'll drive my self. Can I have my money now?" She asked putting her gloved hand out.**

"**Sheesh! Never give me a chance to run do you?" She laughed giving her daughter the money.**

"**Nope! Knowing you I would have to hunt you down if I let you go!" Kagome giggled.**

**Kagome got into her Ford Mustang Convertible. It was black with different hues of blue for flames on the side. She turned on the stereo and popped in her favorite mix. She grinned and skipped it to track four. Colt 45. She started singing with it as she turned on the high way.**

**Colt forty five to zigzag**

**Baby that's all I need**

**Go to the park after dark**

**Smoke that tumbleweed**

**As the marijuana burns we can take our turns**

**Singin' them dirty rap songs**

**Stop and hit the bong like cheech and chong**

**She pulled into her school parking lot passing the school bus earning catcalls and stares. She parked and turned off her car and grinned. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had raved black hair that went to her lower back. She had on black eyeliner and mascara that set off her beautiful blue eyes. She had worn her black pants with the red flames crawling up her leg. Her shirt was black with the red words, I can look at the menu, I just can't order. She wore her black combat boots. She ignored the stares of the students and went to the office. She smiled at the amused expression of the secretary. **

"**I'm a new student and am looking for my schedule. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She introduced herself. **

"**Ahhh...the Higurashi prodigy. I have it right here. My name is Kaede; I will be here if you have any questions." Kaede smiled.**

"**Thank you! Um…do you have a map or something?" She asked.**

"**Oh! Yes…here you go. It's a bit confusing at first but you get used to it after a while." Kaede laughed enjoying the young girl's confused expression. "How about this…" She picked up the microphone. "Will Sango Young and Miroku Aki come to the main office please? Sango Young and Miroku Aki?" Kaede looked at Kagome. "These two are really nice people. You just have to watch out for Miroku's wandering hands." Kaede laughed.**

**Kagome soon heard footsteps and two voices. "Miroku…what did you do this time?**

**Said a female voice.**

"**My dear Sango I would never-" His voice was drowned out by a loud smack.**

"**Hentai!" Sango yelled opening the door. Her jaw dropping to the ground.**

**A man followed, sporting a large red handprint on his cheek. His eyes grew large and a mysterious grin took the place of his pouting frown. There in front of him was a beautiful woman with perk breasts and a nice ass. He walked up to her.**

"**You are absolutely stunning. Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked. **

**Kagome looked at him and pretended to be deep in thought. He was taller then her. He had short black hair and was wearing black pants with a purple shirt. Kagome grinned and laughed. Miroku and Sango's eyed grew wide. Sango was shocked because there was this absolutely gorgeous woman who looked a lot like Kikyo in the new office. Miroku was shocked because Kagome didn't pound on him the first chance she got. Kagome burst out laughing.**

"**You-ha-don't-ha ha- remember me" Kagome said between her laughs. She went to her backpack and got out her first grade photo album. She opened it to a class picture and right in the middle where four kids. One had his hand on a girls butt; the girl was hitting him on the head with a plastic boomerang. Next to them was a boy with silver hair and white ears kissing a girl with black hair next to him. On the bottom where the names are was...**

**Sorry a bit short but... i'll make the next one longer ok? Thank you...  
You dont have to but please reveiw...flames are welcome...**

**  
**


	2. Inuyasha? Playboy? Yeah right!

**Stupid Disclaimer: ****I do not, and never will own Inuyasha…but soon! Soon! Muahahahahahah!!!**

Last time… (Tell me if u don't want the last times)

Kagome is a new student and is showing an old picture to Sango and Miroku….

The names at the bottom where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. The teacher's name was Myoga. Sango laughed and laughed. Miroku just gaped.

"I was a pervert back then?" Miroku asked a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah… I remember slapping you to hell and back because of it… maybe that's why you're still alive. Maybe we hit you so much your head got harder." Kagome laughed.

Sango laughed. "True, true. I still have to hit him every few minutes. He has gotten better lately. He won't tell me why."

"Well, I see you three know each other so I have put Kagome in all of your classes. Well, there are two classes that are different. Archery and Martial Arts. Martial Arts then lunch. After is forth which is your archery class." Kaede explained to the three teenagers.

Sango and Kagome shrieked. Miroku busted up laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, those two classes are the same as Inuyasha's so they have all their classes together." He fell on the floor still laughing. Sango went over to him and started kicking him lightly when he quieted down.

"Do you think he's dead?" Kagome asked looking down at Miroku's unmoving body.

"I don't think so…" Sango said bending down to make sure he was ok. Rub rub.

Slap! Miroku had token advantage of Sango and got punished for it.

"Miroku! I was worried and you where just faking it?" Sango yelled glaring daggers at him.

"My love! You where actually worried for me? Aww, how sweet! I should have known that you loved me!" Miroku had his perverted smirk on his face. Sango's face changed so many different shades of red. She hit upside the head.

"Stupid dope! Like I would fall in love with a pervert! Ha! Keep dreaming!" Sango laughed turning her head away. Kagome looked at Miroku and thought she saw a flash of pain in his eyes. 'Maybe he loves her?' She thought looking back and forth.

"So… how has Inuyasha been? I mean we haven't talked to each other in ages…" She asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Well, he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. She looks a lot like-" Sango began.

"Kikyo what?" Kagome asked her face showing complete fear and anger.

"Kikyo Hinashi"(I made that up…hope you don't mind) Sango said. Kagome's eyes started to turn a bit red.

"That bitch is still alive? I though she died years ago!" She yelled as they where walking down to the class. "Anyway, don't tell Inuyasha that we know each other from years ago. If he is smart he'll figure it out. I don't think he'll know. I want him to be shocked… and I want you to watch Kikyo from now on…she isn't normal…" Kagome said still frowning.

Sango and Miroku both nodded.

'I don't know why but Kagome just seems like the kind of person to follow.' Sango thought.

"Kagome…just so you know Inuyasha became the school playboy and Kikyo is the school whore." Miroku grinned. Kagome paused and started laughing.

"Inuyasha! Playboy? Ha! Yeah right! Until I came along he was terrified to even get near a girl! You're killing me here!" Kagome said laughing extremely hard, right outside her classroom.

"Excuse me, we have class. Will you please quiet down?" The teacher asked stepping outside the classroom. "Oh! My! God! Are you THE Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

"Yes I am Mr. Myoga. I was here in first grade, if you remember me…" kagome said grinning.

"Kagome! Of course I remember! You, at the time, where Inuyasha's girlfriend. You helped him out of his girl phobia." He said slowly pushing Kagome into his classroom. He suddenly stopped. "Why did you go punk?"

"That is a question you should avoid." She glared and entered the classroom.

"ok. Lets get this over with. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am new here." Kagome yawned. "Kikyo and I look a lot alike due to the fact I am her Younger sister. I just had a name change." She said emphasizing younger.

"You bitch!" Kikyo yelled standing up and glaring at her. "The last time we saw each other was at the anime fest where you- you-" Kikyo put her hands to her throat.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She said grinning.

"Kagome, you will sit next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, she is new here so be nice."

**I**nuyasha's P.O.V.

Inuyasha yawned. Ever since Miroku and Sango left to go to the office thinks were boring. Kikyo was hanging on him as always. The class grew quiet as a girl started laughing. He couldn't distinguish whose voice it was but knew what she said.

Myoga, the teach, got up and went to quiet the laughter. Things went quiet as a girl came in the classroom. 'Damn. Hot, sexy, punk. My type.' He thought.

"Ok. Let's get this over with. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am new here." Kagome yawned. "Kikyo and I look a lot alike due to the fact I am her Younger sister. I just had a name change." She said emphasizing younger.

He frowned. 'That name! I know her! But from where? Wait! Younger sister? Kikyo? Ewww! They're related! Hell, I don't like Kikyo so no way in hell will I like a relative. They're exactly alike, I believe.' He looked up and smirked. Looks like the hottie has to sit next to me…

Ok. I don't know if you guys like Kikyo or not but I don't so u sorta have to deal with it. I want you to know that I would like reviews… by the way. Thank you very much WORRIOR ANGEL! Thank you for the first review. So, I will go but-

Inu: But what?

Kags: Why does Inu think I'm exactly like her?

Kik: yeah! And what did she do to me?

Tierra: Just wait and see! Sheesh! By the way, flames are welcome!

I don't write very much so chapters will be short but there will be a lot of them...sorry! i'll try harder! Gomei!!! bow bow


	3. What the Hell? Magic arrows?

**Stupid Disclaimer: ****I do not, and never will own Inuyasha…but soon! Soon! ( I hate having to do this) I am going to spend a few minutes on thanking my first few reviewers!**

**WORRIORANGEL, thanks again for being the first person to review! **

**CariMilRod, Thanks for the inspiration.**

**Ducky Fiasco, Heck, my spelling is horrible…that's why things like word check where invented! Well, glad I got you hooked! **

**You-ma-cookie, soon, soon!!! I will go into deep detail soon… I promise!**

**Enchantedmoon89**

**Well, thank you guys for supporting me and giving me some hope that this story isn't complete crap! I owe you guys! **

Chapter Three: What the hell?

Inuyasha grinned as Kagome sat next to him. "Hey my name is Inuyasha. Welcome to your first day of school." Kagome grinned.

"Why thank you! I was so afraid of not making any friends on my first day of school, and I already have three!" Kagome grinned.

"Why? You could have a boyfriend on the first day if you wanted to. And who are your other two friends?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You are so-" Kagome began but was cut off by her teacher.

"Kagome, I know you want to reunite with your old boyfriend but do you think you can wait till after class?" Mr. Myoga asked. He looked at Inuyasha and saw his confused expression.

"What do you mean old boyfriend? Kagome and I have just met." Inuyasha said unsure of what was going on. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome burst out laughing. Mr. Myoga stood there with a large grin on his face.

"Inuyasha…ha ha…you are so…ha ha…stupid!" Miroku said between laughs.

"What do you mean! Why is everyone laughing! I deserve to know what the hell is going on!" He said with a large frown upon his face.

"He doesn't remember?!" Mr. Myoga couldn't resist. "He doesn't remember his first grade year?! Inuyasha, Kagome was your first girlfriend that you ever had! She was the one that helped you get rid of your girl phobia." Myoga managed to squeak out before he fell to the floor with another fit of giggles. Inuyasha looked at the girl with a look of disbelief.

"No way." He said not believing a word of it. "This is just a giant trick to get me wierded out. I am so not falling for this damn trick." Kagome pulled out the picture from her backpack.

"Here you go. Now tell me I was never there." She said with a huge grin on her face. He looked at the picture and sure enough it was the same one he had, but with name on the bottom. He had always assumed that it was Kikyo because she looked a lot like her, but sure enough, on the bottom of the picture was the name Kagome Higurashi. He looked shocked as he handed the picture back and growled.

"Where the hell did you go? I was waiting for you to come back! You never did! You promised." He looked at her in anger and left the classroom. Kagome continued to giggle, while Sango and Miroku looked a tad bit frightened. Yeah a tad bit means so scared they could wet their pants. Kagome looked at their expressions and continued to laugh. She laughed so hard tears where coming to her eyes. She wiped them and grinned

"That was priceless." She said grinning.

"Kagome? Inuyasha has never gotten that pissed in a long time. The last time that happened was when Kikyo had gotten Inuyasha drunk and ended up in bed together." Miroku said with a face that told you he was serious.

'How long has Kikyo been here?" Kagome asked.

"A long time, too long if you ask me." Sango said laughing. The bell rang. The group separated and Kagome went to her Archery class. (Yes I know I am just fast forwarding time a bit k?)

She walked onto the grass field grinning like an idiot. Inuyasha and Kikyo where already on the field. She talked to her teacher.

"My name is Kagome, and I wish that I could be placed in the advanced class." She said looking at the targets and watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed to hit the target every time.

She watched as Inuyasha's muscular arms pulled back and let go. Kagome smiled. 'Inuyasha has inherited a lot more traits from his parents then the hanyou thought. Kikyo is still really good. I remember the last time I kicked her ass in the archery competition in Kyoto.

"What makes you think that you are good enough to be place in the higher classes, Ms. Higurashi? Her teacher asked. She took a bow and place five arrows on it. She took a blindfold and blindfolded herself. She took a deep breath and shot all five arrows. She took off the blindfold and smirked. All of her arrows had hit the bull's-eye. She laughed at her instructors and classmate's faces. They all held a look of disbelief.

"I was ranked number one the universal archery competition. I was also ranked first in the universal martial arts competition. _I _am the Higurashi Prodigy." She said with a giant grin on her face.

The same thing happened in the martial arts room but this time she had kicked Inuyasha's ass in to the next country. Kagome sighed as the final bell rang. As she stood up and was about to leave a fat ass woman sat on her desk.

"I want you to stay away from me and Inuyasha. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. I know you placed a stupid curse on me so that I can never tell anyone what happened, but sooner or later they will find out what a bitch you are!" Kikyo sneered.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo, at the moment I don't give a crap of what you are thinking, or what you want. You deserved what happened. Next time, well we will just make sure there isn't." Kagome picked up her bag and left the room.

She headed down the hallway, still crowded. She felt a tug on her purse. She looked up to see a man in a mask taking her purse. She just stood there and people started to notice. Kagome bent down and put her hands in the way you would hold a bow. People cleared the way. She "let go" And a blue light flashed. It took the shape of an arrow.

Inuyasha watched as the arrow hit the guy and exploded. The arrow had hit the man dead on. The man was now half naked, his chest showing.

"Don't even think of stealing from me. Understand?" Kagome asked in a cold dead voice that made the man pee his pants. The man nodded up and down. She looked up and smiled.

'That felt good…" She said giggling.

**Well, that is it for now…what do you think? Its okay if you don't wanna, but reviews are welcome. Flames and congrats…. Thanx!,**

**TierraMoon…**

**Inu: Hmph.**

**Kags: Huh?**

**Inu: I am mad at you.**

**Kags: Why?**

**Inu. Tierra made the story that way.**

**Kags: Why?! Tierra!**

**Tierra: Don't worry, all will be well**


	4. Fluffy? Huh? Rare event! pic time!

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't know why they put me through this…I do not own Inuyasha! But I will soon! 'Gives crazy laugh' Muahahah!!!!**

She laughed even harder. "Man! I needed an anger outlet and that made me feel even better. Ahhh! I loved it!" Inuyasha and the rest of the school looked at her as she laughed.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

'That was absolutely none of your business!" Kagome yelled back stomping outside. She stormed past a man that looked like Inuyasha. She stopped stepped backwards and grinned. The man looked at her and his eyes twinkled.

"Getting Inuyasha's tail in a bunch again Kagome? The man asked with a large smile on his face.

"Fluffy! Oh my god! I missed you!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him tight. Inuyasha gaped as he saw his brother smile. He fell over when he saw the new girl hug him. He got up and saw Sesshomaru hug her back. The whole school gaped as Sesshomaru laughed. The ice king laughed. The whole school got their phones and cameras out catching this rare, miraculous event.

Sesshomaru looked at his old friend. "So Kags, what's up?" He asked.

"Your asshole brother is getting into my personal life again." She said frowning. She looked up at him. "What have you been doing? Mom says you're getting married."

"Yeah. Her name is Ami. She has a kid named Rin. I have been planning the wedding and now that you've come back home, the planning will go faster." He replied walking Kagome to her car. "Holy shit Kagome! I know you are famous but does that mean you have to brag about it every where you go?" He said looking at her car.

'Only in America." She said giggling.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"With mom at the Shrine." She said.

"Oh. We need to talk about you-know-who." He said frowning for a minute.

"Ok." She got into her car and zoomed of her hair flying through the wind. Sesshomaru looked after her then turned around to an astonished school of teens. He glared at them.

"What are you looking at?" He asked then turned to Inuyasha. "Get into the car. We need to talk about Kagome and why you shouldn't get her pissed like you did." Inuyasha got into the car and Sesshomaru left the parking lot.

"Now why shouldn't I get Kagome Higurashi upset oh great one?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kagome is a Miko. She has abilities, like Kikyo, doesn't. Heck, I'm surprised that you haven't even noticed that Kikyo is dead. After all you have the keen sense of smell from our ancestors." Sesshomaru said.

"You gotta be kidding me. The dead are dead. Kikyo is walking, talking and even a good toy in bed. She is so not dead." Inuyasha yelled not believing his ears.

"Nope. I am not. I was there when Kikyo died. I know what happened. When you brought Kikyo home that one night I knew something was up." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah right. Then who killed her. I can't see how anyone can walk the earth dead. How can you even revive the dead?" He asked still not believing anything.

"The person who killed her will tell you herself. She had a good reason to do it to. After all when someone kills someone special to you, you would want revenge right? Well the whole resurrection trick had a lot to do with the person who killed the dead one. I don't see why she would even help resurrect that bitch but I don't think she did. I think someone with great power did it." He explained pulling up to their driveway. (Yes they live together. And they are friends…)

"Okkk… well then, how is she famous?" Inuyasha asked, remembering Sesshomaru's comment earlier.

"Well, she is, of course the worlds best…"

**Ha ha! Cliff hanger! I have news. I will not be able to update as often because I am moving to my aunts…because my dad is a rotten bastard. So it will takes some time before I repost. I have to go pack my stuff right now so that's why it was short.**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**TierraMoon…**


	5. Clubbiing with bro

OK. I know it has been a while, but I had to deal with moving 3 and a half hours away to live with my aunt due to family problems. She had no internet so we had to wait a bit till she got it. I am sorry that I was late.

Disclaimer:  unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha in any way… I wish I did, as does almost any other female, but there you go…the stupid disclaimer.

"…She is the world strongest priestess." Sesshomaru said. (A/N Don't worry, she has some different skills…more exiting ones.)

"Uh huh. And why does that make her famous?" Inuyasha asked still not convinced.

"Well, no other priestess in the world can shoot rays of light in the shape of an arrow.

Hey little bro, want to come to the club with me tonight?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes lighting up with a mischievous twinkle. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He and Inuyasha threw their stuff on the couch.

"Why not. Wait, Kikyo wont be there, right?" He asked a look of total and utter fear on his face.

"Nah. She wouldn't show her face after last time. " Sesshomaru answered trying to comfort Inuyasha by cooking raman. (They are in the kitchen now…)

"Good. Well, I better get dressed. Have to look good for the ladies." He said getting up from his empty bowl of raman. He ran upstairs into his room.

The walls where painted blood red. His curtains and bed where pitch black with a sliver sword. He had a computer, widescreen flat T.V with every channel, every game system. He had nude girl pictures up from a magazine. (He is a guy after all)

He went to his closet and looked at his clothes. He took out one outfit. A black pair of pants with a red t-shirt. The pants had a skull on the left pocket. Chains hung down from the right pocket and where connected to a pair of handcuff. He smirked. No one ever recognized him when he went to clubs. He always thought he could have a totally different image by night, like a vampire. He looked back into the mirror and glanced at his tattoo. It was a black dragon with blue eyes and wings. This indicated that he was a member of the most deadly gang in the world. He was second in command. No one had ever met the boss. The rule was: Never ask to meet the boss. You would end up dead on the road.

"Hey Twerp! Are you ready to go yet?" Sesshomaru asked, well yelled from the front door.

Yeah yeah! I hear you!" He yelled back as he sprinted out of his room. He grabbed the keys to his cleverly hidden motorcycle. It was black with a red dragon painted on the side. He got on and drove after Sesshomaru's black car.

Ten minutes later after shaking the cops, the arrived at the club. For the Takahashi brothers this was a nightly thing. Shake off cops, get in club, dance, get drunk, and pick up a woman. As Inuyasha and his brother approached the door the bouncers looked anxious.

"Let us through." Inuyasha told the bouncer. The bouncer knew who Inuyasha was. He was the same guy for the last year.

"The bouncer, Bob was his name, looked around. "Mr. Takahashi, I have strict orders not to let anybody through tonight."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and back at the bouncer. Inuyasha was pisses and he could see it.

"not let us in! Who would do that!" Inuyasha said between clenched teeth.

"Sir, she called herself the Angel of Blood! She is your boss! Besides she is having a private dance battle in there." Bob explained nervously. He was afraid he would get his head blown off or something.

"Go tell Her Sesshomaru is here. She'll let us in then." Sesshomaru said leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed as if exhausted already.

"Y-yes sir." Bob stammered and left to tell Her that they where here.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Do you know her? Do you know our boss?" He asked. He was anxious to get in there and meet her.

"yes I do. So do you man." He replied yawning. His ear twitched and he stood up. "he is back."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the door as bob walked in. "She said she would receive you in the VIP lounge." He replied.

Sesshomaru walked in first then Inuyasha followed. The song playing was "-insert title here" (Pick ur own song…everyone has different choices) Sesshomaru sat on the white couch and Inuyasha sat on the red one. "Hey bro? Do you know who the battle is against?" As if to answer Inuyasha's question the named appeared said aloud on the speaker phone.

To be continued…shortly…


	6. An evil vampire

Hi you guys….hope you are all doing well. Sorry I haven't updated recently. School takes a lot of time and energy out of you. Lol. I hope everyone's school year is going smoothly so far, if you are not a student I hope that everything is going well for you as well. This chapter is a bit different then the others because I am introducing a new character…evil one, but new…. It's a bit dark, but I have been watching horror flicks lately…lol

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to go through this every behind couch, hiding from pushy lawyers…fine! I don't own Takahashi does….!

I would also like to thank my wonderful viewers…..Thank you very much! Merci beaucoup!

A young woman walked through the alley, her black tresses flowing behind her, her heels clicking as they hit the pavement. She glances around, feeling as she is being watched, her red eyes in wonder.

He looks at her with hunger in his black eyes. He watches her from the dark, stalking her, hunting her, to make her his next treat. He grins, showing two fangs and shows himself to the beautiful girl. Her eyes widen in shock, her red lips open in a silent gasp. He feels powerful, as if he can make any woman want him. He had long blck hair, pitch black eyed and a nice build. He was muscular, but not too muscular.

The woman eyed him. He was hot she had to admit. He was looking at her in a way she though no man would ever look at her. She felt a shudder go through her body at the obvious look of hunger in his eyes. As he approached her, she stepped back. She felt that something was wrong. She then noticed fangs. She gasped and tried to run but the man caught her by the hand. 'let me go!" the woman yelled, trying to free herself.

""Tsk tsk tsk. Trying to get away from me, I see." He said his disapproval blatant. She flinched at the coldness in his voice. He grinned, and pulled her roughly against her. She screamed for help, only to be answered with silence. He moved her neck roughly to the side and bit into her neck. He felt her pulse and her blood flowing through her veins. He started to suck, his fangs growing longer as he drinks her life's essence. She squirmed, feeling her life drain away. His grip tightened and she soon collapsed.

He lifted his head and licked the blood off his lips. He grinned and walked to the end of the alley. He jumped over the large fence and walked towards the river. He then threw her body into the icy cold water. He hid when he heard voices.

"Shippo! What if someone finds us?!" A girls voice said across the yard.

"It's ok, Rin. No one will find us. You brothers and my sister are all out tonight and we don't have to be home till late." Shippo told Rin, oblivious that they where being watched

Shippo glanced around. He smelt someone there in the bushes., and that someone reeked of blood. He bent down and whispered into Rins ear. "Lets go to your house…someone is watching us."

Rin smiled and nodded her head. They soon left and Shippo grimaced. Rin noticed his odd behavior.

"Shippo? What's the matter?" She asked seeing Shippo's disgusted expression.

"The man reeked of blood." Was his reply and Rin just fallowed as quickly as I could.

The man grinned and slowly crept into the shadows, slowly following till a scent hit him in his face. That was the wenches smeel. His eyes flashed a blood red and he growled. He would get his revenge if it was the last thing he did. What she did was inexcusable and unforgivable.

Please review. Any ideas, suggestions, or any changes will be under consideration if you want to give any. The next chapter will be better, it may be a bit late though. Thanks!

TierraMoon


	7. Engaged! WTF!

Hey guys long time no update. Sorry about that. I was sorta grounded for an incident. I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer than the others as an apology. I didn't have very good grades and was having a crisis. My little sister is moving back with my dad and is adapting his "I don't give a crap" attitude. It is sorta upsetting. Well in this chapter I am going to start giving Inuyasha and Kagome their romantic push and introduce the evil vampire character. Lol.. Just giving you a heads up…

Disclaimer… I do not own Inuyasha…therefore I do not live….

Chapter 7

A little laughter

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Kagome on the screen. His jaw hit the floor as Kagome kicked Kykio's ass in the dance battle. Kagome was in a pair of baggy camo pants with a black belly showing tank top. She had a pierced belly button. Her hair was in a bun, supported by two Chinese hair sticks. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see his brother laughing on the floor.

" You should have seen your face Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru laughed as he mimicked Inuyasha's jaw dropping.

"What is so funny? And since when did you know about Kagome?" He asked glaring at his brother who was sitting upright with a grin. "And what is with all the laughter? You never laugh!"

"First off dear brother," Sesshomaru started off, " I have always known Kagome was leader. She came to me a few years ago after the incident, and asked for my help. She had been in a really bad accident. She could barely move and decided that she would find a way to get revenge on the bastard Naraku who almost killed her. She came up with the idea of becoming someone who everyone in the underworld would fear. Demons and humans alike. But the venom kicked in. She was really sick. We still are not sure how she pulled out of a vampires poison spell, but then we knew she would be immune to it. She soon developed her masterful ability of swordsmanship, priestess powers, arching skills, and her martial arts.

We guessed the venom had the ability to help her heal and become stronger. She didn't seem to hurt anymore from the attack. She trained day and night, becoming stronger and stronger. I haven't heard from her since-"

"That is enough Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she walked into the room with a frown.

"Sorry Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and got his perverted grin. Kagome saw this and grinned. 'If he wants to play dirty…" she thought. She swayed over to Inuyasha his smile turning into a confused grin.

She looked at him as she got closer. She grinned and bent over him. (He was still on the couch…) She put her lips a millimeter away and blew.

"Keep dreaming boy." And she laughed.

Inuyasha felt himself get hard and Kagome felt her belly go warm. Sesshomaru watched the two with a grin. 'Wait till they find out they are engaged.'

Kagome looked sharply at Sesshomaru. "What the hell!" Sesshomaru rubbed his head bashfully.

"Heh heh…you heard that?" He asked.

" I can read minds you idiot! What the hell did you mean by that? If you don't answer in the next ten seconds I will rip your head off." Kagome said glaring at the youkai. Inuyasha looked back and forth.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. "Why is Kagome so pissed and what are you keeping a secret Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the pissed off woman and his confused brother. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "Yourdadandmydaddecidedthatyoutwowouldbemarriedandmakeourcompaniesthestrongestandrichestintheworldwhenyoutwowereboyfriendandgirlfriend.Theystillhavn'tcancleditsoyoutwoareengeged." He said in one breath. ( Your dad and my dad decided that you to would be married and make our companies the strongest and richest in the world when you two were still boyfriend and girlfriend. They still haven't canceled it so you two are engaged.)

Kagome and Inuyasha's jaw dropped as they got the jist of what was going on.

Cliffie! And writers block…lol….any ideas?

TierraMoon


	8. Meet the Parents Again

**OMG**. ITS BEEEN AGES!!! ACK! So I am soooooo sorrryyy!!!! As u all know I had been going threw a lot of crap and its pretty much all better. I was adopted and I've started writing again… I have another account on Fanfiction that I've been using more…. So I might end up transferring this over to that account. Its **_KittyKatTerra_** ^^ So if u guys want you can just go there… I am sooo disappointed with my writing here…. Ugh. But since so many of u asked… I will continue for now. I may still do Lemons… but that's to be decided later (BTW my other account had a bit of Yaoi on it, but I have a lot of normal ones as well…mostly around Naruto [at the moment], but that will change)

Chapter 8: Meet The Parents…Again

Kagome lowered her head so her bangs were covering her face. The slight smell of blood filled the air as Kagome's nails bit into the palm of her fisted hand. Her body shook with unknown emotions. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her bearings. She looked back at the man who just threw her future into her face.

"So I have to marry the playboy bastard who can only think about the next time he gets laid?" She hissed, glaring at the elder brother. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the young woman. She was doing very well in controlling her temper. He nodded.

"Our fathers still think it's a good idea. After all you are the Higurashi Prodigy and he is the Taisho Bachelor. They think it would do well in merging the two companies. And after the Naraku Cooperation is trying to take over our businesses we need all the help we can get." Kagome's body stiffened and tensed when she heard the dreaded name.

"Naraku?" She asked, her voice cold and calculating. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Naraku. Have you heard of them?" He asked curiously. Kagome subconsciously slid her hand to the small of her back and rubbed it in circles.

"Boy do I ever. Naraku is a man who is so obsessed with power he will do anything to get it, even use innocents." She replied, her body still tensed. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into his lap. She tried turning to ask what the hell he was doing but he kept her in place. His hand lied themselves on her back and started rubbing. He sought out the sore muscles and knots in her back, grinning every time she groaned or moaned.

Sesshomaru looked at the two and silently left the room, giving the two space and time to figure things out. After all, if this wasn't done soon, Naraku would get what he wanted. And that would be devastating for all involved. Sesshomaru walked down the halls and let himself out of the building, finding his bike that Kagome bought him a couple years ago. It was a Harley. The only kind he would ride. He took his time getting home, stopping by the lake on the way. He looked over the rippling reflecting water and prayed. He hoped Kagome would be strong enough to make it through this. After all, she needed all the strength she could get after what had happened to her. After the Betrayal.

* * *

Kagome purred as Inuyasha worked wonders on her back. Her body becoming the substance of water, and her mind the texture of jello. She leaned into his touch and continued to purr. Inuyasha chuckled silently and raised her shirt just a bit so he could slip his hand under so his massage could…um deepen (for lack of a better word.. *awkward turtle*). Kagome tensed and he murmured into her ear.

"Don't worry. I wont try anything. I promise." He whispered. Kagome shivered and he continued to rub her back. His grin turned into a frown when he felt a change in texture on her lower back. The same part that she was rubbing earlier. He looked at the back of her head, wondering if he should ask. A light bulb clicked and he winced.

"Naraku did this…didn't he?" He whispered. Kagome shook her head a bit hesitantly. She turned abound on his lap so she straddled his waist. She lied her head on his chest and sighed.

"About five years ago, I went to an anime convention in the states. I was young and naïve. I thought I would be safe there. I had told a few people. My sister, my father, and Sesshomaru. After the first day there I felt safe, but I was wrong." Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes as she told her story. They railed down her face, unnoticed. "I saw my sister there. I was so happy. But she was the one that did this. She stabbed me in the back. Literally. "Kagome said bitterly. "Turns out that she wanted to be with the man who promised her everything. He turned my sister away from me. And I killed her for it. I turned around and shot her with my arrow. Right threw the heart." Kagome started to cry. Her crying soon changed into sobbing. Her body, her heart and her once innocent soul cried. She cried out anger, hate, and sadness. About an hour later she had cried herself to sleep on Iuyasha's lap. Inuyasha picked her up and took his brothers car. He carefully put Kagome in the backseat, as not to wake her up. He silently drove home and quietly entered the house. He slowly went up the stairs and lied Kagome in his bed. He kissed her forehead and grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and went to lay on the couch. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

Kagome's ears picked up a slight sound as she woke from her never ending dream. AS she lied in bed she listed as the fog cleared.

"Look, another female in his bed."

"And this is different how?"

"He's not in it with her, he's on the couch."

"Wait. What? Since when…?"

Kagome groaned and sat up, looking at the two adults at the door. They looked at her surprised. Their eyes widened and the female's eyes filled with tears.

"Hiya Aunti Izayoi and Uncle Inu!!!" She yelled and jumped out of bed to give them both hugs.

So this is it until I write the next one. !!!!!! Sorry it took forever!!!!!!!!!!

Katlady (AKA TierraMoon) Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
